One Last Step Towards You
by saya-chan21
Summary: Sasuke is a workaholic salary man who pays no interest in basically anything except his work and the way his kitchen is always spotless clean. However, in the midst of his daily, peaceful life; he had a rather... unusual reunion with an old friend who he rejected way back in high school. The problem is; this friend is a guy. And the bigger problem is; he's dead and is only a ghost.


**One Last Step Towards You**

 **Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke is a workaholic salary man who pays no interest in basically _anything_ except his work... and the way his kitchen is always spotless clean. However, in the midst of his daily, _peaceful_ life; he had a rather... _unusual_ reunion with an old friend who he rejected way back in high school. The problem is; this friend is a _guy_. And the bigger problem is; he's dead and is haunting him as a wandering spirit.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Oh, please, do I have to continue being hurt like this? I swear it pains me to admit that he will never be mine, ever! *sobs*

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _Nice to see you, too, bastard!_

Waking up every morning at six, fixing himself a breakfast, checking mails while eating, taking a shower, shaving, getting ready for work; this is the daily routine of one Uchiha Sasuke, and he's never getting tired of it. He believed that this kind of lifestyle -living alone in a 2LDK apartment- is the one which suits him the most. He's a workaholic 25-year old guy who's social life limits to a four-person family (including himself), a friend who is able to tolerate his stoic personality (only because that friend is also anti-social like him), and one whimsical boss who's enthusiasm gets lesser and lesser everyday (not to mention his nose is always stuck in porn novels). His daily life is normal, nonetheless.

Waking up in the middle of the night, hearing noises he couldn't comprehend because of his drowsiness, now _that's_ not normal. Opening his eyes and scanning his own room, breath still; he waited for another sound to come, and there it was. Something, rather, _someone_ is mumbling around while making sounds as if they're searching for something. The raven is sure that the sound is coming from the living room.

Did a burglar broke into his apartment? No, wait. He recalled that he lived at the tenth floor of a twenty-story building. _Damn security..._ He clicked his tongue and had to mentally punch his own face when it got a bit louder than he intended. The mumbling and rustling sounds suddenly stopped and he could hear footsteps make its way down towards his room. He cursed inwardly as he bolted straight up, grabbing something to use as a weapon.

Even for an elite Uchiha like him, grabbing something like a flashlight (which he used recently to search for his key that had fallen and made its way under his bed) is a bit pitiful. He waited for the burglar to open his door and he'd sneak an attack from behind to make them lose their consciousness. Not a perfect plan, but it worked quite well in the movies he'd seen. He just have to hit the right spot.

The door knob had been twisted from the outside and Sasuke was sure that the burglar will sneakily enter the room slowly, only to have the door slam _hard_ against his (beautiful) face and he stumbled backwards a bit -a little stubborn to be outwitted by a pretty unpredictable burglar. Resuming his balance, he held his weapon tightly (remember, it's a flashlight) and waved his arms to land a hit towards the intruder, only to stop as he heard the words and a kinda familiar voice erupting across the whole room.

"Oh, Sasuke! So you're awake!"

Eyes wide in utter shock, Sasuke lost his grip and the flashlight hit the ground with a loud noise. The person that was standing in front of him looked at the poor thing with a confused expression and said something like 'hey, is that alright? I'm sure it's broken with the sound it made?'.

He can't believe his eyes, is that person really standing in front of him? Well, yeah, there's no way that he would mistake them for someone else. His bright blue eyes and blonde hair is one thing, but he was sure that there's only one person in this world with that familiar screeching -and annoying-voice (although it got a little deeper than he remember) and that tan-colored skin with whisker-like scars on both cheeks.

Yes, his old friend, Uzumaki Naruto, stood there in front of him casually as if he owned the house.

"You see, I've tried talking to lots of people, but none of them can actually help me, ya know. I went to their houses and tried talking to them but its no use, they won't even bother. Then I recalled that Sakura said you lived somewhere here in Sataya, so I tried my luck. I don't know how, but it seemed like I knew exactly where you are and just wandered around. Who knows I'd be able to really find you, though it took me half a day to finally locate where you lived." the blonde blabbered on while Sasuke is currently deep in thought.

Sasuke swallowed as he took in the blonde's appearance. He got taller than the last he remember, although not as tall as him. He wore a simple blue jeans, a black shirt and an orange jacket; his trademark color. There is still a hint of his childishness that he guessed would never be rid by time. Naruto would always be that loud-mouthed fool he knew and loved to raise challenges at him, only to lose in the end. Yes, it's totally him. No doubt. He smirked internally.

Some things really stay the same after so many years.

"Hello, Sasuke? Earth to Sasuke~ Hey, bastard? You alright?" Naruto blinked a few times, looking really confused at the way the raven seemed petrified at where he stands.

As if he suddenly found his tongue back from where he had left it, the raven spoke with voice full of irritation.  
"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Naruto became angry within a split-second at the way the raven spoke.  
"Well, Nice to see you, too, bastard! Geez, you... It's been so many years since the last time we saw each other, and those are the first words you tell your dear friend? Talk about being cold..."

" _Who's_ my _dear_ friend? And how did you even get here? I know I locked the door and I _know_ that you're aware we're at the tenth floor."

Sasuke glared dangerously at Naruto, itching to throw him out but not until he get the answer on how the blonde even got in. Based on the answer, he'll have to consider filing a complaint against the building's security department.

"I used the emergency staircase and jumped into your veranda, ya know. Anyway, it's not locked, you have to be carefu-"

" _Hah!?_ There are security cameras all over the place! I'm sure some guards have seen you, how did you manage to climb all the way here?" Sasuke hissed the words; he cannot believe how one man can casually walk up the emergency staircase all the way to the tenth floor without being noticed at least. And did he mention that the emergency staircase has alarms installed on every floor? Naruto blinked a few times and replied as a-matter-of-factly.

"That's because I don't even get reflected through the cameras."

Sasuke made a face, implying the words: _What the hell?_ Sure, the blonde had made too many pranks during middle school and through high school, and some had caused both of them being suspended for two weeks just because Sasuke had been convinced by the blonde's persuasive talk and participated. But _this_ , he can't just say 'Oh, I see' now, can he?

"Geez, Sasuke. Ghosts doesn't have reflections, ya know! Anyway, you have to help me! I went all over the place just searching for you!-" Naruto continued to complain as he paced around the room, his hands going here and there to stress the words exageratedly.

Sasuke is fighting the urge to cover his own ears to block out the blonde's unmanly screeches. What ghosts is he fucking talking about? Yeah, the blonde didn't change, he's still as annoying as ever.  
" _Get out!_ "

He grabbed the blonde's collar and dragged him off his room and straight to the front door. Walking through the kitchen though, he paused as his eye caught on something... rather odd he had to double-take a look. There in the wall beside his refrigerator is a whole body mirror. And he stood there eyes wide in shock... _alone._

He looked at his hands that is still gripping tightly at the orange collar of the blonde's jacket and he noticed that the blonde is also looking at the mirror.

 _You have got to be kidding me._

Convinced that he's just dreaming, he continued dragging the blonde towards the door, ignoring the futile protests. He just have to get back in bed and when he wakes up, it will be back to normal. He must have been stressed because of the piling work lately that he is dreaming of something strange. That's right, now back to sleep.]

* * *

Hearing the familiar sound of his alarm clock, he reached out to turn it off but it went off before he even touch it. His hands that remained in the air suddenly got pinched and his eyes shot open, sitting up abruptly only to be greeted by a tan-skinned blonde in apron with a spatula in hand.

He was sure that he's seeing the continuation of the dream last night, and he had to wake up or he might get late for work. He heard from somewhere that if you squeeze your eyes tightly in a dream, you will wake up right away. He took this advice and was about to squeeze his eyes tight to forcibly wake himself up, but the blonde spoke up.

"I just pinched your wrist to remind you that you are not dreaming, so stop that and acknowledge my presence!" Naruto grinned as he waved the spatula in front of the raven.  
"Breakfast is ready, by the way."

Contemplating the situation for the hundredth time, Sasuke gave up and laid back in bed. It's a Saturday morning so he didn't have to actually wake up early, but in weekends, he go for a run in the mornings as a regular exercise. Having the blonde in his room as he blabber about something Sasuke doesn't have any heart to listen to, he weighed his options. The blonde is here. That's a fact. Remembering the thing he saw in his mirror the night before; that's also a fact. Though it's hard to believe, it _is_ indeed true. Fuck, the damn blonde didn't have any reflection! And he doesn't have any fucking shadow! How do you explain that? Either he believe without saying a word and ignore the blonde, or he believe and acknowledge his presence. Right, he had no choice but to believe. He isn't capable of thinking about being hallucinated. An Uchiha never does hallucination. He swear to God there must be some kind of explanation.

Getting up from his bed and over to his walk-in closet to change into his running gear, he walked past the blonde; ignoring him. Naruto simply followed him as he talk endlessly, spatula still in hands. Sasuke shoved through his closet as he immediately lifted up his night shirt, exposing his well-toned torso. The blonde stopped mid-word as he stared at the pale muscles that was presented to him. He gulped audibly, making the raven turn as he was heard. _Hn. Like what you see, dobe?_ Catching himself smirk at Naruto, Sasuke quickly turned his back again. He was not so going to acknowledge the blonde's presence. Okay, so he's a ghost? Fine! Ignore him and he will eventually leave. He doesn't have the time to spend wasting for some wandering spirit.

Naruto's heart-pounding moment ended briefly as he noticed the raven turn his back against him. He knew he would just be a bother, but there were no one else who could see him but Sasuke. He hadn't been lying when he said he tried talking to people. He tried to get to his own house to see if his parents would be able to see him, but it seemed like he's being pulled toward here, where Sasuke is. It was frustrating, and the fact that things had pretty much ended up badly between them didn't help, either. But when he found out that Sasuke was able to see him, he was happy. He thought the raven could maybe help him get through this... _wandering phase_ \- or so he call it - before moving on and going to heaven, if he's meant to be there. I mean, he had been good while he was alive... r-right? And now here he is, being ignored and being treated as a nuisance. It has been way too long since he had last seen the raven, maybe time had made them drift away from each other. And the way things ended, no doubt the raven doesn't care anymore. He doesn't even bother to drive him away anymore.

 _...And I thought you could at least make my wish come true before I go._

Sasuke had been thinking deeply about the situation he got in. Naruto is in his apartment, as a ghost. And he was expected to help him get through this and move on. How? He doesn't even know. He didn't even say he would help; even decided to just ignore the blonde. But will he go away if he continue ignoring him? He didn't know. It doesn't show in his face, but he had been in real confusion since last night. The image of himself in front of the mirror had been flashing through his mind countless times. The way he appeared to be gripping something that doesn't seem to be there, but is _actually_ there. The way those blue eyes seem to be filled with different emotion as they stare at the mirror, not being reflected back.

Then the reality hit him.

Naruto's dead.

He died.

He's a ghost right now.

His fist forming into a ball, he stomped his way out of the walk-in closet and walked straight into the doorway; putting on his running shoes. He ignored the blonde's call about breakfast and questions of where he'd go. He wanted to be alone, so he went out the door and locked it; leaving the blonde all by himself in his apartment.

Jogging along the riverbanks near the apartment building, his thought had only been all about Naruto. It has been almost seven years since he last saw the blonde. Seven years of no connection. Not to mention the way things ended between them. It was not a good memory, but neither a bad one. But who would blame him? Your bestfriend confessing their feelings during graduation, feelings they hid for almost four years of high school. Sasuke had been surprised and mortified that he left the blonde alone without saying anything. Then that was it. The blonde had never appeared in front of him ever again, until now. And he appeared only to say that he is, in fact, dead.

As if being struck by invisible force, Sasuke stopped running and his breath hitched as the idea sink in. If Sasuke is the only one who could ever see Naruto, does that mean he's the reason why he can't pass on? Is it related to the way he rejected his friend's feelings that he is now being haunted and the way to make him pass on is to complete his wish?

 _His wish... Is me?_

It does make sense. If Naruto's wish is granted, he would disappear. That the fastest way to get rid of the annoyance. He just have to listen to the blonde and do as he say, and everything will be back to normal. Nodding to himself about the decision he made, he headed back to his apartment; resolute with doing the task on hand.

Naruto stared at the slammed door and listened as Sasuke locked it from the outside and left. He knew he was pushing his luck to get himself out of this... _incredulous_ situation. And he was convinced that the only hope he had left was Sasuke. But the raven refused to acknowledge him. Putting his hands down to his sides, he let go of the spatula he had been holding; all this time shaking even when he was chatting endlessly about, really... anything.

He had been scared. _Really_ scared. Who wouldn't when one second you were walking along the sidewalks, the next you witness a kid run off into the streets and about to be hit by a truck, and then the next you find yourself staring at your own body in pools of blood; unconscious.

Naruto had been scared the whole time. Dying like this isn't in his plans. He was just about to go to work that morning, but meeting this tragic end, all that he could think about was Sasuke. After all these years of not being together, his feelings for the bastard hadn't changed. He loved the raven. He had been enduring it all those times as they stood equal, as friends. Confessing his feelings; he knew he would be rejected, but being left without a word had hurt him too deep he was afraid to show up again. Then, years passed, he heard that the raven left home and went to Tokyo. He had gone too far out of reach, _again._

Now that he was able to see Sasuke again, he just had to be ignored. Being unable to pass on is one thing, but being rejected like this _twice_ hurts like hell. He wished it had never been Sasuke. Oh how lovely his life would have been if he held no special feelings for the cold guy.

Hearing the sound of the door being unlocked, Naruto realized that he had been staring into space for almost an hour. Looking up, he saw Sasuke get inside, azure met dark orbs. He stoood up and put on a grin, hoping that it's good enough to hide his sadness.

"Yo! Had a good run?"

Sasuke stared for a while, then proceeded to untie his shoe laces and slip off the running shoes and walked past Naruto again and into the guest bathroom. Naruto followed Sasuke's movements with his eyes, then when the raven emerged from the bathroom again with a small towel to wipe off his sweat, ocean blue met charcoal black again. The shorter guy noticed that the raven seemed to be thinking before he heard him speak.

"So what exactly do you want me to do to make you move on?"

It was void of emotion, but at least he's being acknowledged. Naruto grinned again; putting an effort to appear excited.  
"You will help me!? That's great, ya know!"

Sasuke noticed the emptiness in those cerulean orbs he used to like before. He had never seen them so dull. Those blue eyes are what made him take notice of the blonde eversince middle school. The way they shone brightly at every challenge Naruto demand from him. Combined with those cheeky grins whenever he smiled at him. He was sure he had no one who he can be as close as he was with Naruto. He never shared anything with other people the way he did with the blonde. Sometimes, during high school, he would notice the stares he's given, and whenever he turned, tanned cheeks would get red slightly, and then the toothy grin would be plastered there.

He adored Naruto. Heck, he had thought many times that the blonde is cute. During graduation, when Naruto told him that he had liked him all along, he was shocked. No, not the bad shock. It was a good surprise. Because right then and there he realized that he felt the same. But he was also devastated that he actually liked a guy. Was he gay? He didn't know. It had felt right to be around the dobe, he never want to think of being with anyone other than Naruto. But what would his parents think? What would happen if they become a couple? He was confused back then, that's why he ran away. He ran and left Naruto alone. Then he never heard of the blonde again. He had never tried to visit him in his house, for he never did it before. It was always Naruto who went to his house whenever they hang out. It was always Naruto who approach the other.

Having to move to a far away place, he decided to ignore his feelings and let time settle it. It was convenient in a way. Because he didn't have to deal with what his family would say. He didn't want to start things with Naruto, only to realize at the end that they will never work. He hid away those feelings, making sure that it wouldn't resurface again, _ever_. It did the trick, because even now, when he's face-to-face with Naruto, he could tell that he don't feel anything. He's been empty for so many years. What change would a dead person's spirit would do?

That last thought almost broke his resolve, but he chose to ignore it. He would do anything so that Naruto would leave him alone, he decided.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've been writing this story bit by bit for months, only putting several ideas I get whenever I space out during work. _Yes_ , I space out a lot in work, and that helps me forget about how long working hours run. Anyway, I find it really amusing that I get to somehow portray Sasuke's snobby attitude, but still able to comfortably narrate how his mind actually works. I prioritize Sasuke's point of view here, because, well... Naruto basically wear his feelings on his sleeves. I was considering putting this story online _after_ I finish my first work ( **You Touch My Soul** ), but seeing that the wrap up chapters needed to be re-editted so that the ending won't feel really rushed, or really _crappy_. I have to spend many 'spacing out' moments during work to finally reach that satisfying conclusion - so... yeah, see, I put it up. I want people's reaction about this fic, and maybe it'll help me decide how long this story should take.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading! Hope to see your reviews and maybe... give me some encouragement?** **＞。＜**


End file.
